


Slipping Away

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [101]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Implied Past Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lawsuit was looming over him, bringing out past habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

Jared tried to at least smile at the interviewer’s joke; but couldn’t manage it. The interview’s chuckles quickly died along with Shannon’s and Tomo’s forced ones. “Are we done?” Jared asked with a sigh.

                “Uh , yeah, I guess,” Stammered the young interviewer, “Good luck with the lawsuit.”

                Jared nodded in thanks before leaving the studio and headed to his room upstairs, leaving his brother and Tomo to see out the woman.

                A half an hour later, a knock broke Jared’s thoughts, “It’s open,” he said monotone.

                “Did I wake you?” Shannon inquired as he peered into the room.

                Jared merely shook his head and continued to gaze out the window, his arms wrapped around his shins and a blanket wrapped around his body as he sat on the small window bench. Shannon frowned and eased the door shut. “You okay Jay?”

                Jared shrugged and rubbed his eyes before sighing, “Yeah,”  

                Shannon raised an eyebrow and walked over to his brother. “I don’t believe you,” he stated simply.

                “Then, that’s your problem.” Jared muttered, laying his head on his knees.

                Shannon ran a hand over his head and sat beside his brother, “What’s wrong Baby Jay?”

                “Nothing.”

                “Jay,”

                Jared sighed and freed one of his hands from the blanket. Shannon took the small blade wordlessly, his brow furrowed and his heart suddenly racing. “Jay, I thought…you’re not a teenager anymore,”

                “The urge has always been there,” Jared answered with a small shrug, his left thumb rubbing his right wrist subconsciously, “I just never…acted on it.”

                “Did you?”

                Jared quickly shook his head. Shannon sighed and put the blade on the side table before wrapping his arms around his brother, “It’s the lawsuit isn’t it?”

                Jared nodded and leaned against his brother, his head lying against Shannon’s chest. “I just can’t stop picturing if we lose.”

                “We won’t lose.”

                “How do you know? It was my fucking idea to fight this.”

                “And we’ll win,” Shannon stated and clutched his brother tightly, “Just, see it out, okay?”

                Jared closed his eyes and nodded, “Sorry.”

                Shannon wrapped his wrist around his little brother’s wrist, his thumbs rubbing the inside. He pecked his brother’s temple and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on top of his brother’s. “Just…don’t go.  Don’t go, anywhere.”


End file.
